Ipod Challenge: Troypay
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: 10 drabbles that are based on a verse from some songs in my Ipod. The lucky HSM couple? I think you know! But if you didn't read or get the title, the couple is TroyxSharpay, second drabble mentions Ryella and seventh mentions Troyella and Zekepay.


_Title: Ipod Challenge: Troypay_

_Summary: 10 drabbles that are based on a verse from some songs in my Ipod. The lucky HSM couple? I think you know! But if you didn't read or get the title, the couple is TroyxSharpay, second drabble mentions Ryella and the seventh drabble mentions Troyella and Zekepay._

_Rating: T, for some language_

_Genre: Romance_

---

**Silent Knight: Don't own anything. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Ipod Challenge: Troypay**

**10 Drabbles**

**I. Come On Get Higher** _by_ **Matt Nathanson**

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the steel of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

It had been a while since Troy had seen Sharpay, so as he hugged her tightly as they laid under the stars, he inhaled as she exhaled, wanting to remember she smell. The silence was heavy...just the way they liked it. It wasn't awkward, it was just right. It was almost as if they were drinking each other other in as the silence droned on.

Troy drew lazy circles on her bare skin, loving the way he felt small shocks when they touched. It was just like the day they had met, when they had accidentally brushed and he felt small shocks. He still felt them to this day, but Troy wasn't complaining.

"I missed you." Sharpay finally decided to break the silence. Troy was fine with that. Whatever Sharpay did; Troy was fine with. All that mattered was that Sharpay loved him, and he loved her. Troy laid his head on the grassy hill that they were on and closed his eyes, trying to save her voice; to drill it into his brain so he'll remember it when she's not around.

"I missed you too, Pay."

_Silence._

And they stayed like that for a while, letting the silence engulf them as they watched the stars.

**II. I Do Not Hook Up** _by_ **Kelly Clarkson**

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

"Waiter, we need more champagne!" Ryan called out loudly.

Sharpay watched him carefully as he approached their table, smirk on his face as he brought their champagne. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had just finished crying his eyes out. Sharpay could feel endless talent just waiting to be tapped in radiating from the waiter. Squinting her brown eyes, Sharpay looked at the brunette boy's name-tag, wanting to desperately know his name.

_Troy_, his name-tag read. Troy. Yes, Troy fit him. In almost slow motion to Sharpay, it seemed, his bloodshot blue eyes caught her brown ones. It was as if sparks shocked Sharpay from head to toe, and all she could see was him. When his eyes widened and he jerked a little, she knew that he had felt them, too.

Maybe he would come over to her and ask her out. Maybe he would talk to her, trying to be a complete gentleman. Maybe he'd smile his dazzling smile that she saw he gave to Gabriella Montez, Ryan Evans' girlfriend. Ryan being Sharpay's sister, he invited her to Gabriella's birthday "bash." Maybe after their date, he'd kiss her and ask if she could be his girlfriend.

But no. Instead, he smirked devilishly at her and winked before opening the champagne, the contents spilling everywhere as everyone laughed. Huh, seems like he decided to deny it. Well, boys will be boys, and he seemed to just ignore it.

"Do you need anything, ma'am?" Sharpay looked up to see the waiter, Troy, looking down at her with a smirk. Sharpay definitely caught the little innuendo in it, but she decided to act like she didn't at all. She knew the type of game he was playing.

"No, thank you."

It's just too bad that she was better and more experienced at him than he thinks she is.

**III. Don't Trust Me** _by_ **3oh!3**

_Black dress with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress (actress)  
But she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

As soon as the blond walked in, she was all smiles. The beautiful blond was wearing a black dress. And it seems like she was wearing tights underneath it as well. Yeah, Troy Bolton knew who she was. Some actress by the name Sharpay. Yeah, that was the blond beauty's name. Sharpay. What was her last name again? It was...Evans? Sharpay...Evans...Sharpay Evans. Yup, that was it, Sharpay Evans.

The cameras all flashed as she gave smiled that bright smile of hers. Troy ran his tongue over his lips. He seemed to be doing at lot these days. Troy almost winced as he tasted cigarette on his teeth. His best friend, Chad Danforth, almost forced him to try it, but he ended up in a coughing fit as Chad only laughed at him. Rolling his eyes at the memory, he focused on Sharpay Evans once more.

If she wasn't wearing tights, Troy was sure she'd have great legs showing. If he remembered correctly, she stared in some movie he'd seen with his one-nighter, Bella Montez, he thought her name was. Stupid girl wanted to see a movie before she could take him to her house to "get it on." Wait, was her name Bella? No, no, her name _hadn't_ been Bella. Was it...Gabler? Gabi? Gabrielle?

Whatever, it doesn't really matter.

Anyway, Troy remembered seeing her on the big screen. Troy was curious about her after her small part on the big screen was over. So, he asked Chad about her. "Oh, yeah," His friend Chad told Troy, "She's an actress. But she does have this big trust fund from her parents back east. What a babe man, what a babe."

And throughout the whole party, Troy's eyes only stayed on her, even when he knew he was missing on some hot one-nighters.

**IV. Addicted** _by_ **Simple Plan**

_I heard you're doing OK  
But I want you to know  
I'm addict  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

"Hey Sharpay. I, uh, heard you're doing pretty good."

"Duh. That's because I am, Bolton." _Click clack click clack_, went her heels.

Troy Bolton sighed as he watched Sharpay Evans walk away from him, again. It seemed like she had been doing it a lot lately. Whenever he'd try to make small talk, she'd walk away, and all he'd hear is the click clack of her heels as she did so, swaying her hips from side to side. Whenever she'd do this - just walk away and ignore him like that - Troy would try to act like he didn't care.

'Of course he didn't, right?' That was what anyone in East High would think, maybe even what you're thinking.

But in fact, it was quite the opposite.

He did care when she'd do that. When she'd not care about him at all, look down at him like he was just some little fly on her windshield that needed to be wiped off. Troy didn't like it, he didn't like this at all. He wanted Sharpay to think about him, to care about to him; to really, utterly, truly care. Troy was sure she cares.

All he had to do, was to make her say it. Boy, he had a lot of work to do if he wanted that to happen.

But he would make her say it. Cause he, Troy Bolton, is crazy about her, and it's time Sharpay Evans found that out.

**V. When You Look Me In The Eyes** _by _**The** **Jonas Brothers**

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

His eyes searched for her in the dimly light airport. Where was she?

After one whole year, Troy Bolton was finally coming. Coming back home. Home to his loving wife, Sharpay Evans. It was a complete shock to his old buddy Chad Danforth when Troy had told him he loved the old "Ice Queen" of East High. Sharpay had changed after senior year when they met at a small cafe. And from there, they became friends. And soon, Troy and Sharpay fell in love.

Troy always wanted to be a musician, so when he went to New York to pursue his dreams, he decided to propose to Sharpay.

Yes, it was official. Sharpay Evans was now Sharpay Bolton.

So, after a couple of weeks after their marriage, Troy left for New York. But now, he's back. Back for her, Sharpay Bolton, his life, his love...his wife...his bride. After many dreams of Sharpay, Troy was finally going to see Sharpay in real life. Not in his dreams...in real life.

"TROY!" What was that? Who called him? "TROY!"

"Troy..." Turning around, he finally saw her. And standing inches away, was Sharpay Bolton...

...and in her arms, was a small little boy. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

His boy, his...his son?

And when Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes to see if it was actually true, she gave him a watery smile and a light nod.

**VI. Where'd You Go?** _by_ **Fort Minor**

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
That you've been gone_

Tears fell down her rosy cheeks as she stared ahead.

Stared at ahead at a _grave_.

And not just any grave, but _his_ grave.

"Oh god, I miss you so much," Sharpay stopped to correct herself, "We miss you so much, honey." More tears fell from her brown orbs as her blond hair stuck to her, thanks to all the rain that was falling down from above. The Heavens was weeping with her, for him.

"It seems like years has been passed since you di- passed away when it's actually been two months, one week, six hours, and 46 seconds," Sharpay gave his grave - gave him - a watery smile, "Yes, I've been counting."

"I wish you wouldn't have gone to get me chocolate...damn cravings. If only you hadn't gone, you'd still be live, you wouldn't have died because of that stupid truck driver. I'm so sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry...it...it's all my fault."

_Silence._

"I still love you, you know that? I do and I always will and I promise to love the baby...no matter what happens. Oh, and...happy birthday." And with that, she leaned over and gave the grave a kiss, running her fingers over the indents that were printed on the stone.

**Troy Zachary Bolton**

_(Didn't know what Troy's middle name is so I made it Zachary, since that's his actor's name)_

**1987 - 2013**

**Loving son, adored friend, caring husband, and beloved father**

And with a sob, Sharpay Bolton got up and walked into the black car with tinted windows in which her baby was in...their baby.

**VII. Thinking Of You** _by_ **Katy Perry**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

Sharpay sighed as she woke up, the light blue walls glaring down at her. Lolling her head to the side, she was Zeke Baylor, her boyfriend. But Zeke wasn't the one she wanted to see first when she woke up everyday, and certainly not the one she wanted to see last every time she closed her eyes to fall asleep. All he wanted was sex, nothing more. Not like Troy.

Troy Bolton.

That name - believe it or not - brought the old Ice Queen many memories. Before she had become the Ice Queen, she and Troy, the Golden Boy, had hanged out. Then, they started seeing more and more of each other. Sharpay thought she was falling in love. After, when her parents started paying more and more attention to her brother, Ryan Evans, Sharpay finally snapped.

And the Ice Queen of East High was born.

When she was trying so hard to be what her parents wanted her to be, she lost the love of her life, Troy. Finally, the blond Ice Queen decided it was time to mend relationships and change for the better, and at the New Year's Eve party, she wanted to do just that. But then, _Montez _came and swept him off his feet.

Now, they were happily married, and now, Troy probably forgot about the shy, brunette girl that never got attention. The old Sharpay Evans, the Anti-Ice Queen. But it was too late for her, many years had passed, she was lost...maybe forever. Never to return again. Yes, she could just easily dump Zeke as she had done with many other guys, but how was she going to get the one guy that actually knew her?

The real Sharpay Evans. Not the fake one, the one with the "Icy Heart"?

"Shar, you up for another round?" Zeke didn't even wait for Sharpay to say anything, he just started to heated kiss, then pulled away to suck and bite her neck, making it red.

"Of course, baby. I'm always ready for you." It just didn't sound like her. But it was her voice, it was her body, and it was her mind...but it wasn't her heart and soul, for they had been with Troy since the day they had met for the first time.

**VIII. Love Story** _by_ **Taylor Swift**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Sharpay Evans the Ice Queen was at yet another party. Of course, someone had spiked the punch, and people were going crazy - well, the ones that drinked it, that is. Sharpay was taking sips of the punch, if she wanted to, she could drink all of the punch and still not be phased. The blond had drank more strong alcohol, thanks to her alcoholic parents. When you drink what she had drank, then you would actually know what "strong" alcohol tastes like.

There was nothing to do, and so she was standing outside in the breeze, just...thinking and drinking. That's what you could call it. Then, suddenly, she thought about the time when she and Troy had first met at a party quite like this. Closing her eyes, she remembered what had taken place.

It had been Sharpay's first time drinking alcohol, and she was pretty knocked up. Her brother, Ryan, had left with some other girl and he was her ride home, meaning that she was stuck there. So the blond girl was just sitting outside as she watched others drive away, her head pounding and her heart thumping faster, thanks to all the alcohol Ryan made her drink.

The drinking had happened only as a small dare from Ryan, but then, Sharpay started to drink more and more, and soon, she was where she was now, on the sidewalk sitting in a haze.

Then, some guy with dark brown hair and bright, baby blue eyes came up to her, offering her a ride and a name. Troy Bolton, he had said his name was. She replied with a, "Sharpay Evans." And soon, they were in his car, and when her house - er, mansion - came up, she didn't feel like leaving. The two had talked and talked on the ride home, and Sharpay had never met such an interesting guy like Troy before.

They decided it would be best if they swapped numbers, but then, they were making out, and soon, Troy decided they should go to his place. Sharpay agreed, and when they were inside his quiet house, they finished what they had started _(Troy's parents were NOT home that day, they had went out for a romantic evening and stayed out in a hotel to...you know...)._

And the next day, when Troy dropped her home, she thought she was in love. But when she went to school the next day, Troy and some other girl were making out, and the blond girl's heart broke.

From then on, she was known as the Ice Queen.

Opening up her eyes as soon as the "flashback" finished, Sharpay was shocked to find tears pooling down. Quickly wiping them before someone would come out and see, Sharpay turned her face motionless and drank all of her spiked punch. And then, throwing her cup outside, she walked in to get some more.

**IX. All You Did Was Save My Life** _by_ **Our Lady Peace**

_You, looked at me as you walked in the room  
Like the red sea, you split me open  
Somehow I knew these wings were stolen  
All you did was save my life_

Troy Bolton was hopeless. There was no hope for him, period. He was a drinker, a smoker and a druggie. And what could he do? Nothing. It had all started when his mother forced him to smoke when he was 11. And when he was 13, he stole cigarettes from a store and smoked them all. And then, it started.

He needed to smoke endlessly, and no one would see him without a pack. And Troy then knew, he was addicted, addicted to smoking.

Feeling rebellious, Troy stole some liquor from his mother when she was passed out and drank the whole bottle. It tasted great, even better than cola other losers would be seen walking around with. Even though he got into so much trouble from stealing his mother's "precious" alcohol, it was dso worth it. He'd steal some sips from her glass when she was not looking or just passed out, abd it tasted even better than before. And Troy knew, he was addicted, addicted to drinking.

Then, his friend, Jason Cross, invited him into the world of drugs. He felt good at first, but then, he felt worse. Troy felt numb...he left so numb. And now, he didn't like feeling numb. But he needed drugs...he really, really needed them. And Troy then knew, he was addicted, addicted to drugs.

Right now, he was hanging out with some friend at some bar, like hell if he knew where he was. Then, a girl...no, an angel, walked into the room, and Troy Bolton was stunned by her beauty.

She had golden curls cascading down her back like a waterfall, her heavenly chocolate brown eyes fixed only at him as soon as she looked at him, and bumped into another girl. Smiling in apology at her, she returned to staring at him, but stopped when she reached the bar and sat down on one of the silver stools with comfy red cushions there. He then started at her back, not even touched his drink, or smoking the cigarette he wanted to before she walked in, or felt like walking up to his friends to ask them if they had any of the "good stuff." His eyes were fixed on her back, and he was sure she knew he was looking.

Mustering up courage that he knew he didn't have, he walked up to the bar and sat down next to her. Smiling, Troy offered his hand to her to shake. "Hi, my name is Troy, Troy Bolton." Smiling back at him, she shook his hand. "Sharpay, Sharpay Evans."

And Troy then knew, he was addicted, addicted to _her._

**X. Hot** _by_ **Avril Lavigne**

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed_

She was weird. She should be the _definition _of weird, and her picture should be right next to the word in the dictionary everyone is used to carrying around in their backpacks. Why couldn't someone else be weird? She didn't want to be.

Why did Sharpay Evans think she's weird? Why did Sharpay Evans think she should be its definition? Have her picture in the dictionary next to the definition itself?

Because of one guy, Troy Bolton. And no, he isn't her arch enemy. Troy Bolton...was her boyfriend. Many questions may be racing through your head right this very moment. Why did she think that about her boyfriend? Who even would think that about their own boyfriend? Why was she his girlfriend if she clearly didn't like him at all?

But it wasn't because she didn't like him. She liked Troy, and Troy liked her. Their relationship was on a steady, slow rate, and that was just the way the two of them liked it. Heck, they haven't even kissed yet! But now, Sharpay was having second thoughts. After the weird dream she had, Sharpay wanted to go just a little bit more faster. Just a smudge faster. She just wanted a kiss...or maybe more, who knows?

What was her dream, you ask? Well, Sharpay thought she really wanted this "steady, slow" relationship, but her dream thought otherwise. In the dream, Troy and Sharpay were in an intense lip-lock, tongues and everything. Sharpay mind was racing, lips were tingling, inside waiting to pop right out of her in excitement. Then, she and Troy backed up to her closet, and went inside. Then, the dream was over, leaving Sharpay wanting more. But she couldn't.

Right now, she was to meet up with him at her house. No one was at home. They were going to fully alone. What to do? What to say? Should she talk with him about it? Should she not? Sharpay was confused, but she did know what she really, really wanted.

And so, when Troy rang the doorbell and she opened the door, she kissed him even before saying hi. When she pulled out of the kiss, Troy looked dazed. "Um...hi?"

* * *

**Silent Knight: If you guys are wondering what happens after if the last drabble, I'll tell you. What happens...is...clearly...up...to...you...yep, I left it to whatever you wanted. They could keep at K+, make it T, go over to M, maybe MA, or NC-17...whatever you like.**

**I hope you guys liked all of them! Let me know if you did or didn't with a review if you can. ;)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
